Episode:Crimes Against Obesity
|image = |caption = The women enter the shoe store. |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 9 |overall = 244 |network = FOX |production = 11.05 |imdb = tt0642249/ |guests = Diana Bellamy Cassi Davis Danica Sheridan Jennifer Echols Helen Siff Kelly Goodman Nicole Nagorsky |airdate = December 29, 1996 |writers = Russell Marcus |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "God Help Ye Merry Bundymen" |next = "The Stepford Peg" }} Spring Break (Part 2) is the 9th episode of season 11 of Married... with Children and the 244th overall series episode. Directed by Amanda Bearse and written by Russell Marcus, it premiered on FOX-TV on December 29, 1996. Synopsis On his birthday, when Al insults fat women on the way to the Jiggly Room, he is put on trial in the shoe store by a group of fat women who accuse him of being prejudiced against the obese. Meanwhile, Bud and Kelly attempt to tint the Dodge's windows as a birthday present to Al. Peg bakes him a cake and eats it. Plot Summary Today is Al's birthday and he goes over his cardinal rules with his family. His kids, Kelly and Bud are to leave him alone and Peg isn't allowed to have sex with him. This is followed by his kids putting up tinted sheets on his dodge. He goes to work with Jefferson after having a great breakfast at the Giggly Room. Griff presented him a lunch time at the Giggly Room. As they were about to leave a fat woman named Shirley walks in and demands her money back because her shoes fell apart after one day. Al insults her weight once again, calling her a giant seal. She leaves insulted and he heads off to the Giggly room. After Al returns, Shirley and the fat women, he insulted over the years they've patronize Gary's, put him on trial for excessive crimes against obesity, with his insults to their weight. Can he survive long enough against them to use his coupons to places he wants to go and use them? Or will Al be force to endure their punishment they plan for him? Peg eventually shows up at the shoe store looking for Al who excitedly calls her up to the stand to defend him. However, she blabs about Al's dislike of plus size women until one of the women tears up another of Al's coupons, causing her to snap and insult them as well. Al is found guilty of his crimes and is about to be given a lapdance by the woman serving as a bodyguard until he breaks down. Al lies to the women and claims that he was once overweight himself as a teenager, being insulted and bullied by his own parents because of it and that is why he takes it out on the women. Moved, the judges clears all charges and plans to announce that Gary's is a store friendly to the obese. As the women leave, Al reveals his demeanor hasn't changed as he shouts another insult, locks the door and makes love to Peg in the shoe store. Meanwhile, Kelly accidentally puts the tinted sheet on Bud's face, not realizing the window had to be up first. After failed attempts to remove the tint, Kelly knocks out a panicked Bud with a hammer and accidentally breaks Al's window. She also panics until she decides to frame Bud by putting the hammer in his hand. Back at home, Al smiles and says he has had a good birthday until he sits down on the broken glass of his car. Recurring Cast/Regulars *Harold Sylvester as Griff Guest Stars *Diana Bellamy as Nancy *Cassi Davis as Patty *Danica Sheridan as Matilda *Jennifer Echols as Gwen *Helen Siff as Leonne *Kelly Goodman as Barbara *Nicole Nagorsky as Penelope Trivia *The episdoe title is inspired by the legal expression "Crimes Against Humanity". *Marcy does not appear in this episode, although the character is heard off-screen. Goofs *Unconscious Bud grabs the hammer that Kelly puts into his hand. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Birthday episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse